


All Ghost Stories End Messily

by osmalic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou is being haunted. Yoshitaka thinks it is the only explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ghost Stories End Messily

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed; with art, using pen. And no, I don't like how I did it. :(

Shindou is being haunted.

Yoshitaka thinks it is the only explanation. Five months ago, he was rereading an old issue of _Weekly Go_ and noticed, to his amusement, a faint white outline behind Shindou's left shoulder in the picture. He remembers it wasn't there the first time he read it and he blamed the recycled paper.

A few days later, he was rearranging his photo albums and his eye caught a solo photo Isumi-san had taken of Shindou. Looking melancholic for a change, Shindou's eyes were somewhere else, but there was a faint shape of a hand on his shoulder.

And last week, he randomly took pictures of his friends, Shindou included. Some shots included that Touya as well, unfortunately, since Shindou insisted on dragging him along. When Yoshitaka browsed through the pictures on his computer, he almost screamed.

 _Every picture with Shindou had a faint shape of a person behind him._

With that, Yoshitaka went through all his pictures of Shindou, heart pounding upon finding that the form had appeared so suddenly over the past few months that the recent photos now almost, _almost_ had a face. The wisps show hair that become clearer through the different pictureslong and flowing, more prominent of all figures.

It's creepy, and it scared Yoshitaka for an entire week that he barely managed to sleep. (He likes horror movies, he does...but he chucked all his DVDs into the trash as soon as he locked the drawer with all of Shindou's pictures.)

He contemplates on telling Shindou. Yoshitaka thinks he should know; maybe they can get it exorcised, make it leave permanently. Who knows if it'll harm someone soon? Isn't that how all ghost movies go?

Yoshitaka thinks he should.

Only he's having a hard time knowing how to start. Just coming out from what looked like a severe depression, Shindou finally looks like he's beginning to pull himself togethereven though he still looks sad whenever it rains.

He wouldn't want to hear Yoshitaka's crazy theories about ghosts.

Yoshitaka hopes he's making the right choice.

  


  



End file.
